


Rules

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Rules

Dawn dropped her Cheeto on the floor.

"Five second rule!" she called while leaning over to pick it up.

Andrew watched, horrified, as she popped it into her mouth.

_Johnny Mnemonic_ went ignored.

"You just ate that," Andrew said.

"Yep. It's still good if you get it within five seconds." Dawn patted her stomach. "Mmmmm."

"That's horse manure! Those little floor germs are, like, instant! Haven't you seen _Outbreak_?"

"What do monkeys have to do with anything?"

"This is how epidemics start!" Andrew protested.

"From Cheetos on the carpet?"

Andrew pulled the bag of Cheetos closer to him. "Just don't touch me. Or breathe on me."

As Andrew returned his attention to the movie, Dawn waited until he brought a cheesy twisted Cheeto to his mouth. She reached over and smacked his hand, sending the morsel to the carpet.

Andrew looked up at her in shock. She smiled.

"Five seconds."


End file.
